The primary function of the Morphology and Imaging Module is to provide access to expert personnel and equipment for histological studies of ocular tissues. This Module enhances the research environment by providing access to state-of-the-art equipment to those investigators who use anatomical and imaging techniques, and because of the available technical expertise, it allows others to add anatomical techniques into their repertoire of research tools. For example, vision scientists trained in molecular biology or physiology can easily incorporate immunocytochemistry or in situ hybridization techniques into their studies of gene expression. Finally, the Morphology and Imaging Module has promoted pilot projects by providing technical help, which, because of current commitments or lack of experience, is often unavailable in individual laboratories. The latter has led to stronger R01 grant proposals as well as significant publications that otherwise would not have been possible.